Finding Robin
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: What if Young Justice existed in the DC animated universe when Robin was kidnapped by the Joker? Spoilers if you haven't seen Batman Beyond: ROTJ.


**My first venture into the DC Comics Animated Continuity! Well… Since they deleted my Batman Beyond fic. (grumbles)**

**Anyway, don't own them, not making money, blah blah blah. You get the idea.**

(Section Divider)

It was raining outside of the partially demolished asylum, the clouds above dark, twisted and seemingly angry. Lightening crackled, thunder rolled and the heavens doused the earth far below with rain.

Across the ill-tended grounds of Arkham Asylum, a specter drifted. The ghostly figure reached the doors of the ancient prison and went right through them.

The storm continued to rage.

(Section Divider)

Bart Allen grimaced under his mask, as he ran the streets of Gotham at super speed. He hated disobeying his cousin, Wally West (aka The Flash). He hated disobeying Batman even more. Batman was scary.

But Robin had been missing for a week. No one knew where he was. And now, Secret was missing too.

Superboy had secretly ordered YJ to head out to Gotham. He said enough was enough. The JLA, Batman-They all wanted them to stay out of the way. This wasn't kid's stuff anymore.

We fight super villains, risk our lives, and save the universe. So do they. So what's kid's stuff? Bart shook his head, as he raced past the Gotham Police Headquarters. Many things were confusing to the young speedster, but this was at the top of his list of "Things I Don't Get".

The list was getting shorter though… Sort of… Okay, not really…

"_Imp, got anything?_" Came Wonder Girl's voice over the radio. Impulse, absently pressing the headphone to his ear, responded, "Nothing yet. How about you?"

The apprentice of Wonder Woman sighed heavily. "_Nothing yet… We're trying to find Secret's communications tracer. So far, nothing."_

"Gotcha. I'll just…" Impulse had reached the outer limits of the city, when he slowed to a relative crawl.

Huh. Haven't checked there. Impulse raced into the abandoned building, surveyed everything in it at super speed, and raced back out. If one could see his face clearly, one could easily see that he was frightened.

(Section Divider)

"… Superboy!IfoundSecretandRobinandthey'reintheAsylumandthisscaryclownguyisthereandwehavetogonownownow!" Impulse screamed, coming to a relative halt in front of the remaining Young Justice team. Superboy, Wondergirl, Empress and Arrowette stared at the young speedster.

"Imp? Slow down, I couldn't understand you," Superboy shook his head. With a scowl, Impulse impatiently hefted the surprised Arrowette onto his back and took off at full speed. Superboy grabbed Empress and, with Wondergirl, took off after him.

"Has he lost his mind? What's he doing?" Superboy shook his head.

"Guess we'd better find out," Wondergirl said grimly.

(Section Divider)

"AUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screaming had become as natural as breathing to Robin, as he convulsed in agony on the examination table. Foaming at the mouth, his eyes clenched, his body twisting like a marionette with it's string tangled, his wails filled the operating theatre.

The voltage died in an instant, and Robin was left gasping, shaking at the shock of the change in sensation. He shuddered violently, teeth chattering.

"Now then, Bird Boy… Care to talk now?" The mad clown in the doctor's white coat asked sweetly, his hand still on the lever that would reactivate the voltage. Robin sobbed-The pain, the aching, the torment-He felt like just screaming out whatever the Joker wanted, if only he'd stop.

"Now now, none of that! Would Batman like to see his son crying like a baby? What must he think of you now, hm? So weak… So pathetic… A robin with broken wings… How sad. Maybe it'd make a good Disney movie, eh? HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Joker continued his cackling, as he approached the now silently crying Robin. He lifted up an enormous syringe. Robin whimpered, his arms were covered in brightly-colored band-aids from previous injections.

"It's time for your medicine, Robbie-poo!" The Joker crooned, laughing again as he brought the needle down to the child's arm. The mad clown felt like crowing in triumph-He could see it, even behind the mask. The boy was breaking. It wouldn't be long now.

Robin made a strangled wailing sound as yet another dose of drugs was introduced into his bloodstream. Behind his mask (that the mad clown had yet to remove), his eyes felt bloodshot and swollen. His hair was unkempt and dirty. His body, every muscle and tendon, ached from the shock treatment. His stomach was bruised under the Kevlar, from the punches and kicks he'd received from the Joker's infrequent temper tantrums.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" The Joker commented jovially. "Now then… Tell me what I want to know… And it stops. You know… The pain, the shocks… The sleep deprivation… Not the injections, as they're for a… Special purpose, you see, but still…"

Robin began to sob again, feeling small and worthless. The Joker grinned. No, not long at all.

"Harley… Harley? HARLEY!" When there was no answer, the Joker scowled and stalked out of the operating ward, leaving Robin alone. His sobs continued, as did the shaking. He felt dizzy from the drugs in his system, and weak from the lack of food and water. The tears had dried behind his mask into a layer of crust, and the sweat and grime covering him felt like he'd been slathered in grease. He closed his eyes, futilely wishing everything away…

"Tim? … Oh, Tim…" A soft, familiar voice sighed sadly nearby. Tim shook a bit more, and opened his eyes. Through the dirty mask he made out a vague shape.

"… Who…?" He croaked, his throat dry. The specter moved on top of him, holding him gently and running it's soft, silk-like fingers over his cheek. The figure lightly kissed Tim, holding him and shivering against him. Tim blinked. The figure was… Trembling?

"Tim…" The figure sighed again, resting a cool, soft cheek against his. She was still trembling. Tim felt her fingers lightly rest against his mask, before she lightly peeled it off him. Tim stared up at the blonde, sad-looking girl, who looked almost translucent… But not quite.

"Tim… Oh Tim, what has he done to you?" The girl asked, her gaze filled with grief, though she shed no tears.

"Suzy," Robin murmured softly. She nodded, a sad smile on her features.

"Yes, Tim… It's me… I've come to take you home." She slowly, carefully, began to undo his restraints. Tim shuddered at the contact, touch that was not painful or mocking, but cool and comforting. It was a radical change from the past… How long had it been?

He didn't know.

"HARLEY! WHERE THE DEVIL HAVE YOU…" The Joker trailed off as he entered the operating theatre. The blonde girl turned, carefully pulling Robin's mask back down.

"What in the blue blazes are you doing here, Mist Girl!" Robin watched, idly, as Secret rose up and slowly floated towards the Joker. The Joker brought out a gun and fired it at her, but the bullets harmlessly passed through Secret as she continued approaching.

"_Your time has come, Jack Napier,"_ Secret spoke in a voice that made Robin shudder in fear. It was dark, inhuman… Otherwordly.

The Joker gasped, backing away from the girl as she closed the distance.

"You… Stay away!"

"_It is time you paid for your crimes,"_ Secret continued, in the same eerie tone as before. "_This little one wants you gone. And I want you here. So, tonight we both get what we want."_

Secret seemed to burst into flame, her head thrown back as a terrifying roar escaped her throat, her eyes burning with unholy fire. The Joker shrieked, looking as though he was choking. Tim closed his eyes tightly, terrified out of his mind.

A moment later, when everything had died down, Tim opened his eyes again. Secret had fallen to her knees, on the hard floor of the operating theatre. In front of her, the Joker lay still, an expression of horror still on his face. Tim croaked out a breath, as he stumbled off the operation table and fell to his knees as well. He looked up, his head swimming.

A red and white blur went past him, kicking up the wind, and just as quickly exited. But Tim didn't care. His gaze was locked onto the little ghost girl in front of the Joker's corpse.

"What… What have I done?" Secret whispered, her voice thick with sorrow. Robin's vision went black and he knew no more.

(Section Divider)

Batman burst into Arkham a few minutes later, after Impulse's tracer had paused here before rushing back off towards the other YJ members. He'd been tracking the members of Young Justice ever since they'd escaped the Watchtower to go looking for Tim. Batman figured they'd try to go after whoever had taken Tim themselves.

Batman had not wanted that. No one in the JLA had. But he'd taken the precaution of monitoring them in case they got lucky.

The only thing I've done right, he thought angrily. Angry with himself, for not being able to do anything about Tim's kidnapping. For failing his adopted son.

He rushed down the dank, dark corridors, intent on a single goal, before reaching the operating theatre. He burst in, ready for battle.

He nearly tripped over the Joker's body. He froze, as he surveyed the scene.

Secret, staring at the Joker's body, looking horrified as she sobbed without tears. And behind her…

"Tim…" He whispered, running over to the prostrate boy's body. He checked a pulse, ran his hands over Tim's limbs and ribs, checking the damage. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in days-He probably hadn't. At least three broken ribs, numerous bruises and injection points all over his arms and neck, signs of obvious torture… And he was utterly filthy.

His blood boiled, as he turned to the dead Joker, Secret still crying softly. Batman carefully took Tim in his arms and carried him, stopping near the ghost girl and the corpse. She looked up at him, mournfully.

"I… I didn't mean to… I… I just… I couldn't…" She trailed off, her eyes locked on Tim. Batman nodded gently. He understood.

(Section Divider)

Okay, if this was weird, I know. My muse must be whacked or something. Anyway, this was just to explore what if Young Justice existed in the animated DC continuity. Considering the time travel craziness of the JLU episode "The Once and Future Thing", and the current trend of the series, that may become a reality sooner than later.

So, hey, you like this? Maybe I'll write another. I dunno, I like the idea of Young Justice in the animated universe. It would be fun.

BTW, for those of you who (like me) have a hard time visualizing comic characters in the animated world, go to this site here: **http/www.ualberta.ca/jd8/websitegalleriesyj.html**

It's awesome.


End file.
